Lily's New Love
by Gondegoogoo
Summary: A one-shot to how Lily managed to get over James' and Harry's death if they had not survived the wrath of Voldemort.


I lay on my lover's lap as he stroked my hair, calming me down with his deep soothing voice. I closed my eyes as I tried to regulate my breathing, until I stopped crying. He adjusted me to sit on him as his hands hugged my frail frame…

I simply could not forget that night, when Harry and James were killed. All that green light, it simply overwhelmed me and I lost consciousness. When I next opened my eyes, all I saw was a white light but I could not help but notice that lingering scent of someone who was holding my hand… the scent of herbs and light scented cologne. Almost immediately, I realized who that was. Severus. Now, I was crying… Why? Because I just had another nightmare about that awful flashing green light.

Severus must have noticed the panic in my eyes and quietly rocked me while saying, "Hush, Lily. It's all going to be alright… I am here now, so everything is going to be okay…"

I hugged him and he lightly arranged me back on my bed and tucked me in. Nestled under the thick blankets, I quietly whispered in his ear as he kissed me, "I love you Sev."

He stiffened visibly and then he bent forward to kiss me on the lips before muttering, "I love you too."

The way his breath came onto my neck made me groan, making me forget all my sadness. I took him into my arms and let him explore my body. In a moment of passion, I let him into my bed and soon, clothes flew out of the blankets and we were kissing really heatedly. Soon, we both groaned and we relaxed and kissed mildly.

Severus smiled wryly and whispered into my ear, "Lils, did I tell you how much I love you?"

I smiled back sweetly and said, "Yep, but I think I love you more."

We both laughed a little before we fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, I awoke to see Severus still sleeping, his chest rising and falling peacefully. I smiled and thought how much I loved him, before getting out of the bed to get dressed. I then wandered to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for myself rather than have Severus's house-elf, Pinky do it for me. Why house-elves were willing subject to be treated like slaves, I never knew why. I sighed for a moment before I woke Severus up sensually. I kissed him on the lips and rubbed his ear a little. He giggled like a childish schoolboy before he said, "Well, if I am going to get this kind of wakeup call every morning, I wouldn't mind sleeping a little later!"

I laughed and tapped on his handsomely crooked nose. Why it was that charming to me, I never knew. I simply replied, "Well Sev, if you want to miss your breakfast, it's fine with me! I will just sit and eat the breakfast I made personally…"

He looked up in surprise before pushing me out of the bedroom so that he could get dressed. I laughed at his humorous antics and teased him. "Really Sev! What had I not seen that you have to close the door? After all… what happened last night…"

The door suddenly flew open. He grabbed me in his arms…kissed me lightly on the top of my forehead and guided me to the kitchen, hand in hand. I never felt so happy, peaceful, since Harry and James' departure. With a carefree mind, I willingly embraced myself into a deep snogging session before settling down finally to have proper breakfast.

As Severus drank his cup of coffee, I asked for the Daily Prophet. After giving me an enquiring glance, he hesitantly passed it to me. When I saw it, I sighed. It was full of what had happened to the demise of Lord Voldemort. Severus tilted my head to make me look into his dark sparkling eyes. That effect calmed me down instantly and I continued to skim through the paper. Soon, I was done, and randomly, asked Severus what was his plans for today.

"Well, I could be doing a number of things today, like brewing potions for the Hospital Wing, and marking the N.E.W.T. essays that the dunderheads wrote, or I could be relaxing at an isolated beach with no one around or perhaps bring you along for a romantic date?" That last idea brought a charming smile to his face which in turn made me drown in love…a gentle nudge on my shoulder brought me back to reality and I enthusiastically nodded in confirmation. We quickly packed our stuff which we wanted to bring to the beach while asking Pinky to prepare a picnic for the two of us.

I wanted to give Severus a surprise. I was considering which swimsuit I was going to wear. I had several, which were pretty good looking, so I laid them out carefully to quickly decide before Severus came out of the bathroom. Suddenly I had a great idea! I would simply transfigure my clothes into the swimsuit I desired! Just then, I spotted a Witch Weekly magazine I had left lying around and quickly flipped through to get designs. I spotted a few muggle patterns which were quite sensual looking. Fixing that picture in my mind, I resolved to remember it. As I called him to go, he was quite disappointed when he saw me.

"You aren't changing?"

"Why should I? I think it's perfect to wear this set of clothes there! Don't you?" I pouted my lips playfully. His eyes drooped a little as he sighed. "Ok then, as you wish. Let us go before the rain decides to play with us."

I took the picnic basket in one hand while my other hand held his perfectly fitting hand. He held the necessities which we needed and in a turn, we apparated to the beach he had in mind. The pressure as though I was travelling through a tube made me dizzy when I reached there. I had to sit down a little before I felt better. Severus quickly arranged everything before grasping me in his strong and well toned arms to our picnic mat. Soon, I felt just fine and to quickly do up my surprise, I had Severus turning his back towards me in promise of an awesome surprise waiting for him. I quickly transfigured my clothes into that muggle bikini which in my opinion was nothing more than a set of waterproof bra and panty. I changed it into his favorite green shade and the making sure nothing was wrong, I placed my hands on his shoulder. He slowly turned around. A smile instantly played on his face and his dark eyes roamed over my body, especially the parts which were barely covered. He hugged me briefly before he laid me down for an intense snogging session. Moments later, we were both out of breath.

"Sev….let's….re…s..t for….a….while….before….."I said in and out of breath. I took one deep breath before saying , "going to the water to…play."

He nodded his head in agreement and took deep breaths as well. We rested in each other's arms before running down to the cooling water. As we walked along the shoreline, the cold water splashed lightly against our legs. We talked a little while holding our hands together.

Severus suddenly stopped. He knelt down on one knee. I gasped. 'Oh no, this is going to be it!' I hurriedly thought. My heartbeat distinctly increased. With it beating against my chest, I looked into his eyes. He slipped out a velvet-lined box and opened it. Inside was a ring with a diamond studded on it. So simple, so innocent, just like our love. He took a deep breath and sincerely said, "Lily Evans Potter, ever since I met you when we were young, I have fallen in love with you. Even when you married James, my enemy, I still loved you. I will never stop loving you, be it the past, the present and the future, you will always be my one and only love who has the key to my heart. Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks. I hugged him instantly while whispering "YES! Severus YES! Actually, you are the only one to my heart. When you broke up with me, I decided to be with James. Even though I liked him, the one I really love is you."

He looked momentarily stunned before smiling truly. While putting the ring onto my finger, he looked really happy. We laughed for awhile before going back to our picnic spot to have lunch. However, he could not concentrate. Finally I decided to ask him, "Sev, is there something wrong?"

He stiffly nodded. I tried to relax him by massaging his shoulders. He sighed and said, "Lils, I need to tell you something. I am a Death Eater, but I am a spy. If you are with me, you will be in a lot of danger. So are you able to brave all dangers with me?"

I rolled my eyes before curtly saying, "Severus Snape. If you think I am such a weakling, why did YOU propose to me in the first place? If you did not trust me, maybe you should not have even tried to have a new relationship with me." I huffed and turned to apparate back his home in anger.

Back home, I was so angry. How could he be such a dunderhead? Gosh, he was so dumb. If I accepted his proposal, I would have agreed to be with him no matter what happened! I decided to pack my bags. Yes, I would play hard to get.

I conjured a bag and Accio-ed all my clothes into the bag. Just as I was taking a few things from the living room, Severus appeared with all the stuff. But something was wrong. He collapsed instantly with blood spurting from his mouth. "Lily… I am sorry…" he whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

I became frantic and tapped his pulse with my wand. Instantly, his medical report appeared and I skimmed it. Oh no. He splinched himself. Severus, why must you be so foolish? Tears silently dripped for the second time. This time, it represented the frustration that I had.

Pulling myself back to reality, I flooed both of us to the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. Poppy happened to be drinking tea. Seeing us, she became distressed and settled Severus onto a hospital bed. I quickly told her what had happened to him. She shook her head in annoyance and quickly took a bottle of Essence of Dittany and forced him to swallow it. Slowly he came back to reality but due to sheer tiredness… he went into unconsciousness again.

Poppy sighed and said, "Well at least he is safe for now. He would just have to sleep the pain off."

I sighed too, but in relief. I held Severus' limp hand. I sat down beside him. Oh Severus, I do hope you would get well... What would I do without you?

A few days later, Severus finally awoke. He slowly blinked his eyes. What seemed before him was a great ball of light. He squinted but smelling the lovely scent of lilies, he instantly knew that Lily was there, beside him. He recalled what happened that day, in a fear that Lily would be gone forever, he apparated without thinking, and had splinched himself. He moved his body cautiously into a sitting position, to ensure that he would not have any pain. Sadly, he had a pain in his stomach, which caused him groan. That groan however, woke me up. My green eyes, brimming with tears looked at him worriedly. He looked weak, fatigued, and helpless. I hugged him gently and greeted him.

"Morning dunderhead."

"Lily? Oh..my stomach hurts… where am I?"

"Hospital Wing dear."

"Oh."

An awkward silence filled the air for awhile before Severus decided to break the silence.

"Lily? About yesterday, I just want to say…"

I never let him got about to finish that sentence of his. I roughly placed my lips onto his and melted into his firm arms. That alone had reassured him that I loved him too much to leave him alone. After awhile, I got up and asked Madam Pomfrey to check him. She hurried over and waved her wand over him. Satisfied that nothing was wrong, she gave a nod which meant that Sev could return to our quarters again.

I accompanied him to floo back to our quarters. When we finally reached there, he smirked and suddenly carried me onto his arms. I yelped a little before realizing he was going to "play". But before we could start, the fireplace flared again and he immediately put me down. Albus had come out. He looked mildly surprised before saying, "I apologize for intruding but I was wondering whether you would like to come and attend your wedding? I just assumed that as the main characters in your wedding , you would want to prepare…"

"Of course Headmaster, we will prepare immediately. If you will excuse us, we are off to do something important."


End file.
